It's the Best Day Ever
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Birthday’s were supposed to be the best day of the year. Well not for this financial firm boss. But maybe his ward can change that. Kanou/Ayase


Title: It's the Best Day Ever

Author: Dragonkat

Fandom: Okane Ga Nai

Pairing: Kanou/Ayase

WC: 1,491

AN: Okane Ga Nai is currently my favorite manga ever, while the OVAs were good, the manga kicks butt. It's fantastic, and I love Kanou and Ayase. So when a contest came up on the aarinfantasy forum I knew I had to do something for them, cause they're awesome in so many ways. I had a word limit which is never something I like, so it's short, but at least I could test the waters.

* * *

It was the WORST day ever.

July 24th…the day he, Kanou Somuku, dreaded with a passion every single year.

His birthday.

Birthdays had always been a sensitive thing for Kanou. For one it meant he was now a year older, which was daunting, because he depended a great deal on his youth and looks, it meant competitors underestimated him and he could take them down more easily. For another he had never celebrated one in the way others did, with happiness and good wishes, because his birthday was the day his mother died and he never once got a scrap of affection from his father again because of that.

So he was irritated, frustrated, impatient, and above all else…pissed…for no other reason than it was his birthday…again.

By the end of his business day he had fired twenty subordinates, collected ten women and fifteen boys as payments for loans, and had made every person who entered his office leave in tears, including the Kuba brothers, though they managed to make it out the door before losing their normally unshakable composure. He left his office in a menacing show of his 6 foot 4 stature, glaring down with absolute disgust at everyone in his path. Kanou loosened his tie with a grunt of anger, glaring at the elevator doors for opening too slow for his liking. The door to his flat was nearly ripped off of its hinges as he barged in, door creaking under his ferocity.

And then all anger left his body in a whoosh of breath as he absorbed what he saw.

Ayase was waiting for him, which wasn't entirely unusual but he seemed happy to see Kanou, though he had jumped at his abrupt entrance, but the boy's smile flowed back onto his face like water…and he was the most beautiful thing Kanou had seen all day.

"Welcome back Kanou-san," Ayase said gently, hesitantly coming forward and taking his briefcase and jacket.

Both of them were frozen staring at one another and then Ayase blushed lightly, grabbing Kanou's shirt and standing up on his tiptoes, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. The boy pulled back, eyes averting shyly though the smile did not leave his face. "Thank you for your hard work. I've made dinner; it's ready in the living room," the boy murmured softly.

Kanou couldn't form one intelligible word so he just grunted in response to Ayase's words, slipping off his shoes habitually and walking into his flat. Ayase fluttered off to put away his jacket and briefcase before joining him in the living room. The little coffee table was covered in a delicious looking meal that littered every available inch, much more extravagant than what Ayase usually made for him. Kanou sat down on the couch, looking at the elaborate display, glancing at Ayase as the boy took a seat beside him, hands folded neatly in his lap.

Neither of them moved until Ayase took a deep breath and grabbed a plate, piling it with various foods, and that was Kanou's cue to do the same. They ate in silence for several minutes, stealing glances at one another from time to time. He was just picking up a rice ball when he noticed it, sitting so innocently against his whiskey glass, still empty at that moment. Kanou glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Ayase watching him with bated breath, filling up his own glass with alcohol and bringing it to his sweet lips, taking a deep gulp. He reached a hand out, grabbing the item with curious hands, setting away his empty plate of food as he turned it over.

It was an envelope, a blue rectangular envelope with little intricate designs impressed on the paper. His name was on the front. Kanou curiously opened it, recognizing the handwriting as Ayase's. Inside was a card. On the front, hand drawn, was a colorful birthday cake with balloons in the back ground. Opening it Kanou found the words 'Happy Birthday Kanou-san' in bold bubbly letters, beneath in smaller letters 'From Ayase.'

A birthday card for him…how interesting.

Kanou had of course received many of these every year, but they were always stark, cheaply bough pieces of paper that brought no warmth that birthday's were supposed to. He had learned to throw away any envelops that hinted at being cards for him because they made him feel cold and more frustrated. But this…this simple handmade card from Ayase…made him feel indescribably…good.

He looked over at the boy, seeing him blushing brightly, wringing his hands together, biting his bottom lip in worry. "How did you know," Kanou asked, eyes narrowing when his voice was softer and gruffer than he expected…was it because of this warm feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Ayase cocked his head to the side in that adorable way he did, hand lifting to cover his mouth with delicate fingers, looking away shyly. "Someya-san told me," the boy whispered, glancing up and Kanou through his thick blonde bangs, ever the innocent little thing he was.

Oh damn Kanou's pants just got a little tighter.

"Damn that rotten okama. Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," he muttered habitually, running a hand through his hair.

He continued to hold the card in his hand, glaring at it, wondering why he didn't hate it as much as he should. After several moments of staring and realizing it was Ayase's fault he didn't hate the piece of paper he set it gently aside on a low side table next to the couch, where he would see it.

Of course now this meant he had a desperate need to take Ayase. But it seemed Ayase had other plans though. "Why don't you go get comfortable in the bedroom, I'll clean this up," he whispered, not looking at Kanou as he picked up dirty plates and used glasses.

Kanou didn't argue, figuring the boy hoped he would just go to sleep and give him a reprieve from the boss' demanding libido. Kanou wasn't going to let that happen though, not this night. He needed to bury himself in Ayase's sweet warmth so he could chase away all the demons this day brought for him. Kanou stripped when he was in the bedroom, tie and shirt landing on a chair, pants and socks on the floor. He stretched out naked on his bed, sighing as he sank into the plush covers, waiting for Ayase to come to him as the boy undoubtedly would.

Ten minutes must have passed, and Kanou was ready to leave the bed and drag Ayase into the bedroom. The boy was probably stalling so he wouldn't risk having to have sex with Kanou. Well too bad, it was his birthday and the boss needed release. Just as he was ready to get up and hunt his property down did the door slowly open, creaking on its hinges. Kanou sat back, smirk on his face, ready for the stuttering, embarrassed rejection that was sure to come, prepared to force his way into getting what he wanted.

But it didn't come…in fact he was met with something wholly unexpected.

Ayase stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest and looking away demurely, glancing at Kanou occasionally from beneath his bangs, the blush on his face so fierce Kanou worried the boy would burst into flames. He stood delicately, clothed in a very simple and skimpy robe, something Kanou did not remember getting Ayase or the boy having prior to his new life with the boss. It was nearly see through, a very pale blue that matched Ayase's eyes perfectly. It reached down to just lick beneath his perfect bottom, lose and airy but leaving nothing to the imagination. It must have been a gift from that damn okama. Though Kanou had to admit…

The boy was just delectable.

"I was thinking," Ayase began, voice a mere whisper forcing Kanou to lean forward from his frozen spot to hear. "…that since it is your birthday Kanou-san…that you could have me for free tonight."

Neither of them could have been stiller than they were at that moment. A freight train could have blown right through his room and Kanou wouldn't have even blinked for how focused on Ayase he was. The boy was trembling and blushing, but he had finally given Kanou something he hadn't realized he had desired.

Ayase gave Kanou his permission to have his body…no strings attached.

Kanou was so hard at that moment that he was sure he would spontaneously come just from looking at Ayase's compliant body in front of him. He stood up with a wicked grin reaching out for Ayase. "Happy birthday to me," he growled, grabbing Ayase by his thin shoulders and tossing the boy onto the plush bed.

"Eh? Wait Kanou-san…sl-slow down."

"Spread your legs."

"Uwahhh…"

It was the BEST day ever.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Not sure if I'll do anything more in this fandom, I just love the manga so much I don't think I could do a really big story. Maybe some more oneshots though, if I'm ever so inclined. Okane Ga Nai ROCKS! Whew had to get that out of my system.

TTFN


End file.
